goanimate_comedy_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Tuna, Sardine, and Baloney Otter
Tuna, Sardine, and Baloney Otter 'is episode 22b of ''Comedy World. It aired on Kids' WB! on July 3, 1999''.'' Summary After PC Guy chokes on a chicken leg, he has a dream where he's sucked into the world of Lake Forgetyou (a parody of Lake Hoohaw from the Disney series, PB&J Otter). Meanwhile, in the real world, Eric tries his best to revive him. Trivia *This is the first parody episode. *This is the list of Lake Forgetyou residents and who they are based off of: **Baloney Otter (Peanut Otter) **Sardine Otter (Jelly Otter) **Tuna Otter (Baby Butter Otter) **Opera Otter (Opal Otter) **Eerie Otter (Ernest Otter) **Aunt Nails (Aunt Nanner Otter) **Freckled Duck (Flick Duck) **Momma's-Boy Beaver (Munchy Beaver) **Stingy Raccoon (Scootch Raccoon) **That's-Gonna-Leave-a-Mark Raccoon (Pinch Raccoon) **Pairofboots Snotty (Bootsie Snootsie) **Oh-I-See Snotty (Ootsie Snootsie) **Mayor Whatchamacallit (Mayor Jeff) *'Censorship: '''Playhouse Disney and Disney Junior airings of this episode were heavily edited, probably because the plot involves choking, and the chicken restaurant, Cluckin' Delicious, sounds like "f****** delicious." Transcript episode opens in a chicken store '''PC Guy: '''Going to Cluckin' Delicious was a great idea. '''Eric: '''I think it's... uh... '''PC Guy: '''Don't make a pun. Kids are watching this, you know. '''Eric: '''Oh yeah. Got you covered. '''Cashier: '''Are you gonna order something or continue jabbering? '''PC Guy: '''Sorry, ma'am. We're ready to order! '''Cashier: '''Alright. What will it be? '''Eric: '''Ooh! Me first! Me first! Erm... You go first, PC Guy, I don't know what's on my mind. '''PC Guy: '''Give me a number 59 and a medium Coke. '''Cashier: '''Ten bucks. '''PC Guy: '''Ten bucks?! her a crumpled dollar Here you go. '''Cashier: '''You, kid in the red hoodie. Ready? '''Eric: '''Yeah, I'd like a large number 7, six number 2s, four number 12s, and a large Sprite. '''Cashier: '''Forty-six bucks. '''PC Guy: 'shocked Forty-six bucks! to the duo at a table 'PC Guy: 'a chicken tender You know, Eric. Life is like a box of chicken. They can both give you unlimited happiness. pa chicken leg and eats it 'Eric: '''I have no idea what that means, but I agree. '''PC Guy: 'laughs Silly Eri- chokes '''ACK! ACK!!! 'Eric: '''What's up with you? '''Janitor: 'by with a wet mop I was going to ask that. If his dream job is a comedian, then he might as well work here as a janitor. leaves 'PC Guy: '''I'M SERIOUS!!! faints '''Eric: '''OH MY GOSH! PC GUY! Don't worry, I'll recover you! a water jug and stares at the audience Don't worry, I saw this in a movie once. water on PC Guy to no avail Uh oh. PC Guy...he's... he's...he... he ''perished! cries to a white background. PC Guy walks around 'PC Guy: '''It sure is quiet and... eerie here. door appears I wonder where this door leads to. it, revealing Lake Forgetyou Where am I? Oh, a sign. sign reads, "WELCOME TO LAKE FORGETYOU, AND BY "FORGETYOU", WE REALLY MEAN IT!" '''PC Guy: '"Forgetyou"? "We really mean it"? I think the residents here are jerks. I should get out of here. around and pauses On second thought, I should ask someone for directions to Lakeside City. off to TS&B's houseboat. He rings the doorbell 'Opera Otter: 'off-key ♪ I'm comin'! ♪ the door Y'ellow? 'PC Guy: '''Good afternoon, ma'am. Do you know directions to Lakeside City? '''Opera Otter: '''No, but ''this ''place is a lake! '''PC Guy: 'showing any enthusiasm whatsoever I can see that. '''Opera Otter: '''But you're allowed to stay here as long as you want. '''PC Guy: '''As long as I want? Okay, thanks, ma'am. inside and lies down on the living room couch Well, this is great. the real world... '''Eric: '''PC Guy, speak to me! '''SPEAK TO ME!!! '''A-ha! I'll dial emergency services! out a phone and dials random numbers 9....1....1.... Hello? Can you dispatch an ambulance? '''Old Lady: '''I'm afraid you have the wrong number, sonny. You're calling Mama's Bakery. '''Eric: '''Oops. I'm so sorry. another number Hello? Cops? '''Man: '''This is an auto repair store. I can get the heat on ya for prank calling! '''Eric: '''Uh..... oh. up Category:1999 Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes